Electra Tech
Princess Electra is the princess of Mechanica and one of the founding members of the Delux Club. Electra is the Guardian Fairy of the Mechanica and technology, and a former Alfea student who joined the Delux Club along with five other fairies during her stay. As the science expert of the group, the team relies on Electra to solve any technological issues, whether magical, supernatural or ordinary. Personality Profile Electra is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 18. As shown in the series, Electra is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Electra has trouble expressing her emotions, and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Fire Stars needed to defeat Malkon. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Electra also enjoys playing sports and being active. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Electra goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Dacy Clouds. She is the smartest of the Delux with an IQ of 150 and falls in love with Danny Anderson. At the beginning, she shows little emotion and uses straight forward logic. That is until she herself admits in episode 7 that ever since she met the Delux, she easily loses control. She said this after Agelda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Delux teased her by saying that by Electra's standards she is showing too much emotion. Through the season, she acts as the one who always think logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season, you could see that she and Aurora were not really on the best of terms. While Aurora dealt with Flame in the season finale, the other four Delux went on to take care of Tenna and Hurricane. |-|Season 2= In this season, Electra has a bigger role than in the previous season. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Aurora were paired. When Electra uses her techno magic to find the Codex, the Triunx come and freeze Electra, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Electra actually found was not the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Electra because her calculations were wrong. Things get complicated between her and Danny after Danny surrendered to the Triunx, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Danny as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Electra gave the titan the power to think. In the Wildland, when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Danny comes up with a plan, but Electra has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Electra gains her Charmix after she admits that she did not like not liking him. |-|Season 3= In this season, Electra was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Animalia. Later on in the season, Electra became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Frostalia (and earning her Enchantix in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she had visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she had sacrificed her emotion to claim the first of the Fire Stars. She was courageous enough to give up everything she loved to save the the magic dimension from Malkon. In the season finale, she had fought off a fake Danny Anderson, who was a wind monster, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Malkon's final defeat. |-|Season 4= When the season started, Electra, along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach at Alfea. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Luna in the process, Electra was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Liliana, and did not believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Electra was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Aurora was not who they were looking for. Afterwards, Electra finally believed Liliana after her friend Sara confessed to the crime. After the Delux founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Electra created the Delux Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Delux found and befriended Karen, Electra was helped by Karen to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. |-|Season 5= Electra helps the Delux on the quest to find the Book of Sirenix but turns into a dark Robotic version of herself as a result of a spell put on her phone, while trying to find to book of Sirenix by the Triunx. Electra along with Aurora and Marabel head to Electra's home-world, Mechanica, in order to search for the gem of empathy where they are assisted by Andrew Jackson. Once there Electra meets her Selkie, Foran and bonds with her, which gives Foran her powers back. They then head to Chronis Castle where they find the Gem of Empathy. However, when Electra and Marabel try reaching for the gem they begin acting antagonistic towards each other due to the poison of the vines that wrapped around the throne. Later after much deliberation, Aurora gets through to them and the two return to normal and help obtain the gem of empathy. She, along with the rest of the Delux earned Sirenix and entered the the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. |-|Season 6= Electra and the Delux girls (minus Aurora) arrived at Oceania along with the Specialists for Oceania's party which is for Maria's revival. They helped Maria get ready for the party. Then, after the Triunx arrives, Electra helps the Delux to fight off the Beast of the depths and helps Maria earn confidence. Later on, Electra is seen with the Delux girls celebrating Daragona's 100th anniversary with Lavender. When the Gloomy wood trolls abduct Pixie Village, She battles them with the Delux. After receiving an invitation from Danny, Electra and the Delux goes to Sparkletone, where the Triunx was planning to conquer. After the Triunx arrives, She fights them off, but loses her powers after attacking Christina. Electra joined the Delux in Marabel's gym and accompanied the Delux and Specialists to Sparkletone College. Electra and Dacy Clouds argued throughout the episode. When Aurora Waters, Fauna Rabbittson, Luna Bright, Karen Battle and Marabel Frost are knocked out by the Pandemonium Sprites, she and Dacy had to save the Auditorium. In the same episode, she and Dacy earned their Auroraix by working together and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. Electra, with the Delux, visited The Lost Library of Alexandria to find Eldora's Diary. She also helped fight the Sphinx but incorrectly guessed the answer to his riddle. She went to China with the others but was affected by the sleeping spell Flame put on the dumplings. However, she was woken up by Mandy. She was against the idea of Christina accompanying them into the Alfea Greenhouse but Aurora convinced her and the others to let Christina in. When Marabel was angry with Fauna, Electra and Dacy went to talk to Fauna. Electra and the other Delux sensed the Pixies were in danger. She, with the Delux, helped Aurora when the Children of the Night were attacking her. However, they captured her along with Aurora, Luna, Marabel, Karen and Dacy but was subsequently rescued by Fauna. She cooked pizza with the Delux and went to the Forest of Flowers to find Eldora with them. She used her Bio-Rhythmic Blast along with Dacy's Infinite Echo to attack the Ectoplasm Specters but it failed and she was knocked out by an attack from the monsters. Luckily, Dacy caught her before she hit the ground. She earned Mythix with the rest of the Delux and took possession of an Ancestral Wand. She went to Calavera with the Delux and Maria. She was the only one who agreed to Danny Anderson's raft idea. However, the raft was wrecked on a rock and she had to swim to the cave with Danny. She traveled to the Legendarium World with the others and fought the Triunx. She helped fight the Pirate Zombies on board the ship. When Aurora found the Fantasy Emerald, she left the Legendarium World before she became a fictional character. When Christina released the Pirate Zombies in the real world, she helped fight them. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Electra and the rest of the Delux helped Aurora to find her parents and solve the final mystery behind Oceania. Other things coming soon... |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Electra and the Delux (minus Aurora) face the Triunx at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Aurora is engaged to Moon on a reality TV show, she then tells the Delux, who all agree to go to Oceania. They arrive to Oceania to find a heartbroken Aurora, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Moon tells her they cannot get married. After being at Oceania the Delux teleport to Gardenia, the Delux then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Delux then head to Sarim to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Triunx who they then defeated. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Electra is a girl with green colored, shoulder length layered styled hair, green eyes, and fair skin tone. Her daily outfit in Season 1 comprises of an orange tank top with a small green colored triangle logo, a green miniskirt, green hiking boots, and orange leg warmers. She sometimes wears a green sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by orange-trimmed teal colored jeans. Her civilian outfit of Season 2 and Season 3 is an orange polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver hoop earrings. In Season 4, she wears a green and orange checked shirt with orange capris and orange heeled ballet shoes, she also has a green belt. In Season 5, her hair has increased in length. She wears an orange shirt with a green skirt and an orange belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewelry. Like Aurora she wears a necklace which is similar to hers. In Season 6, her hair is decorated with a dim grey ribbon headband. She wears a striped shirt inside her dark green coat with an orange stripe. Her skirt is under her shirts. She wears a striped socks which is dark green and orange in color. |-|Delux= Electra's Delux outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling orange color covering the torso and legs. She has orange sleeves which cover her hands and green knee-high boots. She wears an orange helmet which has a green triangle-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. |-|Charmix= Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a phone-shaped waist bag. |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Delux outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily orange in color, Electra's outfit also consists of flattering green translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various orange colored jewels and green and orange, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with orange bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears a green tube top with green shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two orange petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Delux girls, besides Aurora Waters, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Delux girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her shoulders, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her green colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with orange jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Delux girls do, except for Fauna Rabbittson) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is a green triangle with a triangle shaped hole in the middle and a sphere top. |-|Believix= Electra's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Delux outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with green extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being orange while the bottom in more burnt orange and shaped like hot pants with a green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, green-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, finger less burnt orange biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee orange stockings, and a pair of green and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with green-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in orange and fade from the middle to the tips in burnt orange, orange, and green with orange drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale orange eye shadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just orange frames of would-be wings. |-|Sophix= Electra's Sophix consists of an orange top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a orange colored leaf skirt. It also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a red flower. |-|Lovix= Electra's Lovix is an orange dress with burnt orange leggings and arm warmers that have green fleecing on them. Her boots are orange with green ankle warmers. Finally, her wings are orange and burnt orange with green borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix |-|Harmonix= Electra's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are orange and green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also orange with green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is orange and has orange lining. Her wings are mainly burnt orange with the top part green and they have jewel that are connected which are orange and burnt orange. Her bottom wing border is also green. Her shoes are orange heels similar to Enchantix, but with green and burnt orange straps. |-|Sirenix= Electra's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin orange tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over green leggings with burnt orange ribbons tied around it and orange high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a green ponytail holder and it becomes burnt orange with green streaks. There is also an orange ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings are orange with a green border. |-|Auroraix= Her hair style is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the lime green highlights in her hair. She wears an orange forehead tiara with a green gem that is outlined in orange. Her outfit consists of an orange tunic with green accents on her right shoulder pad over a burnt orange top and orange pants that have green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are green and she has green and orange bracelets to match her green organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and orange with burnt orange borders in rhombus-shaped. |-|Mythix= Her hair style is the same with her Believix's, but is curlier and has a orange and green star barrette in it. Her dress is an orange one sleeve with triangular cut outs green underskirt. She wears ankle boots similar to Luna's with different colors and open at the toe instead of heels, and adorned with clips like the one in her hair. On her right arm is a small orange and green watch. Her wings are orange, green and burnt orange in the shape of butterfly wings but squarer. She carries a orange, burnt orange and green scepter that makes an arrow at the top with a green gem at the base. Magical Abilities Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 16 *'Astrological Sign:' Triton *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Hobby:' Programing computers, playing chess and solving enigmas! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Intelligent, and tenderly clumsy, as Danny Anderson *'Best Friend:' Dacy Clouds *'Favorite Movies:' Sci-fi *'Loves:' Creating new inventions *'Favorite Music:' Pop & Electro *'Favorite Spell:' Laser Ray Trivia *Electra is a fairy cyborg. **This could explain her robotic tone of voice when she chose to give up her emotions to acquire the Fire Stars in Season 3. **This could also explain why she was affected least by the sleeping gas in The Monster and The Willow. *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Electra is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). *Electra is one of four fairies from the Delux Club who did not travel to her own realm to get her Enchantix. *In most of her transformations, Tecna wears pants or shorts (except for Harmonix, Sophix and Mythix). *Electra is the only Delux member to use her special Sirenix spell in her civilian form. *She might be left-handed, due to the fact that she holds her Mythix wand and most of her gadgets in her left hand.